Descubriendo…Que Te Amo
by Arwencita-Gadriel
Summary: Después de la guerra, las cosas cambian para nuestros pilotos,los cambios y maneras de ser son otras. mala en Summary
1. capitulo 1

_**Descubriendo…Que Te Amo**_

_**By: ArwencitaGadriel y Osiris **_

Parejas:

Heero x Duo

Quatre x Trowa

Simbología:

- - Dialogo

"" _Pensamientos_

_**/ Flash back / **_

Capitulo 1

Duo estaba dormido, como cada mañana luchaba por llegar a tiempo a su trabajo. Luego de la guerra arrendó un pequeño departamento y consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo para comenzar una vida normal, sin batallas ni gundams, pero también sin amigos ni misiones que ocuparan su tiempo, aunque cada día se sentía más solo, nunca perdía de vista a sus ex-compañeros. Quatre estaba a cargo de las empresas de su padre con gran éxito, Trowa continuaba sus giras con el circo, Wufei trabajaba en preventers y Heero…bueno de Heero no quería ni saber nada, su propia conciencia lo alejaba del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

Se levanto de mala gana, se puso un estricto traje negro y luego de salir corriendo con las llaves en la mano recordó "_Shinigami baka, hoy es sábado _, se devolvió y se sentó en la cama… que cansado estaba de estar vida que llevaba para pasar el tiempo se sentó frente a su computadora portátil, como cada noche para trabajar aun más, _"parece que las malas costumbres se pegan"_ pensó recordando a Heero "otra vez pensando en ese tipo". Esta era una lucha constante, no pensar en Heero, le hacia mal, lo deprimía profundamente el saber de el y se su nueva feliz vida junto a Relena como uno de sus guardaespaldas. Si nunca pudo decir nada ¿Por qué ahora se amargaba tanto al saberlo feliz? … lo que sentía se le subió a la garganta y no lo dejaba respirar en paz¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Cerró su computadora, no podía trabajar en esas condiciones psicológicas, _"bueno, ver TV me hará bien…comerciales, telenovelas….noticias, bien veamos esto"_ CNN recién comenzando las noticias matutinas. Duo se acostó con las manos en la nuca y los ojos fijos en la pantalla…

-Buenos Días, como primera noticia del día informamos que Relana P. hará una visita formal a esta colonia con motivos de una junta Post. Guerra, esta se efectuará en unos días, su arribo es esperado para hoy a las 17: 45 hrs.…-

-No, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi- dijo para si mismo apagando la televisión casi instantáneamente.

Apoyo su cabeza en la almohada y la imagen de Relena, tan radiante como siempre y Heero, juntos en su glamorosa visita pacifista, se vino a su mente _"esto no puede continuar así, Duo, debes enfrentar tu corazón de una vez por todas pero ¿Cómo?"_ no logro pensar mas, el sueño lo derroto, era una batalla que nunca iba a poder ganar.

-Heero, Heero ¿donde estas?- decía una chica en la salida del aeropuerto pero pronto tuvo que detener sus llamados, pues a su alrededor habían muchos reporteros…

-Sta Relena ¿cual es su intención en esta junta?

-¿por qué se Eligió esta colonia?-

-Srta. Peacecraft ¿cuántos lideres están dispuestos a apoyar su propuesta pacifista?

Desde unos metros de distancia unos profundos ojos azules cobalto miraban la escena sin expresión alguna.

-Sr. Yuy¿Qué hace tan lejos de la Sta Relena?-preguntó un muchacho con el mismo uniforme que Heero, el de la Guardia de los Peacecraft.

-me voy, dile que no me busque porque no me encontrará- diciendo esto tomo el camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

Desde el pasillo del departamento se oían ronquidos, el edificio era antiguo y el dueño del 18 era a quien buscaban.

-aquí es, creo que esta adentro- dijo un hombre vestido de azul y con un arma al cinto

-Toca, si no sale echamos abajo la puerta- respondió un joven con la misma ropa.

Dentro del departamento un joven trenzado estaba detrás de la puerta con una pistola en las manos y listo para matar a quien se atreviera a entrar, pero lo que escucho lo hizo abrir la puerta con una esperanza, había despertado ante los comentarios que escuchó entre sueños.

-Sr. Maxwell, abra por favor, somos de la guardia Peacecraft-

"_Heero"_

Dejando su arma en su bolsillo abrió la puerta, pero su esperanza fue en vano, su amigo no estaba.

- Yo soy Duo Maxwell¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-

- Disculpe las molestias pero alguien muy importante quiere hablar con usted-

-¿Conmigo?-

-Si, le rogamos nos acompañe al auto que esta estacionado abajo, es ahí donde podrá aclarar sus dudas-

-Un momento, voy por mis llaves_-"¿quien será?_ ¿Acaso será Heero? Por Dios, aun tengo ilusiones, muy bien, veamos quien es"

Luego de subir al ascensor una sombra se arrodillo ante la cerradura del departamento de Duo y abrió la puerta con una maestría única. Luego entro y se quedo detrás de la puerta esperando al dueño del departamento.

-Por favor suba- abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Vaya, me sorprenden, tan buenos modales- _"¿seguro que Heero es su jefe? El nunca dice por favor_" pensó

-Duo Maxwell-

Abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y duda…

"_esa voz, la conozco demasiado bien, todos menos ella…"_

-No te sorprendas tanto, soy Relena, sube por favor, necesito hablar contigo- dijo ella con una sonrisa diplomática en el rostro.

Duo trato de sonreír, pero Relena le desagradaba totalmente, era por ella, ella se llevo a Heero antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que ahora lo atormentaba.

-¿que es lo que desea? Como para venir a verme a mi humilde hogar- dijo Duo con ironía

-¿Dónde esta? De seguro esta contigo, quiero que lo dejes en paz ¿Por qué lo buscaste?

-¿DE QUE HABLA SEÑORITA? No entiendo nada de lo que dice-

-De Heero por supuesto, no te hagas el desentendido, el se fue y solo tu puedes haberlo llevado de mi lado-

-¿que Heero se fue?

-no me digas q no sabia-

-la verdad no se de lo que habla-

-¿entonces no esta contigo?

-Nop, _"ojalá"_ el no esta aquí, pero ¿Por qué se fue? Y ¿por que lo busca en mi casa? Yo soy solo una molestia para el, siempre lo dijo- mencionó con algo de dolor, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-es verdad, solo fue un presentimiento Duo- respondió cínicamente- si lo ves o te busca, aunque es poco probable, llámame, tú sabes que lo necesito-

-si, claro _"maldita",_ lo haré-

-bueno, eso era todo, hasta luego Duo Maxwell-

-adiós-

Se bajo del auto y lo vio partir, su semblante se oscureció, ella era la última persona a la cual quería ver un sábado por la tarde y Heero tampoco era su tema preferido.

"_mal día, creo que el gato negro de ayer si me trajo mala suerte, pero por lo menos se que no esta con ella… ¿donde estará?"_

Luego de perder de vista el auto negro ultimo modelo, se dirigió a su departamento para ver TV o trabajar, hacer algo para distraerse y no pensar en todo eso. Abrió la puerta y fue a su recamara, al entrar vio su cama ordenada.

"_¿en que momento ordene?...-¡YO ORDENAR! Algo raro pasa aquí"_

Su mano trato de tomar su arma pero unos brazos fuertes tomaron su cuello y cintura, inmovilizándolo por detrás.

-Baka. Debes estar atento-

Lo primero que sintió fue ese perfume, ese con el que tanto soñó. La persona que tantos problemas le estaba dando, el idiota de Heero estaba en SU departamento y más, estaba tan cercar, el roce de su mano y brazo en su piel le causaban corrientes eléctricas. Debía terminar con ese acercamiento o algo ocurriría.

-Heero, amigo "solo amigo", sabes algo, tu forma de saludar es única- decía mientras trataba de zafarse, pero era inútil, el soldado perfecto lo apretaba más, al punto de que empezaba a entumecerle los brazos.

-Hee-chan puedes soltarme-

-deberás zafarte-

Lo intento pero no puedo, no era por fuerza aunque claro Heero era mucho más fuerte que el, una parte de Duo no quería alejarse y la otra desesperadamente si, aunque ya se le ocurrió una idea para que se alejase de el, la pondría en practica.

-Heero, suéltame!

-intenta zafarte, Duo-

-parece que necesitabas ejercitar-

-correcto-

-Tan comunicador como siempre, ne? Hee-chan-

-Hm.-

"_ya es hora"_

-Ahora entiendo el porque no estas con Relena- en ese instante callo, por la reacción Heero, este al escuchar ese nombre tan desagradable de la chiquilla lo soltó, he inmediatamente retrocedió.

"_al parecer funciono"_ pensó Duo

-¿porque dices eso?-

-¿que?-

-¿Qué porque dices eso?- cuestiono nuevamente

-¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí Heero?-No quería responder la pregunta de su "amigo", ya que si confesaba diría más de la cuenta.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Y?-

-mmm-

- ¡AHHHH, contigo no se puede hablar! Lo había "olvidado"-

-hnn-

-en fin, como encontraste mi departamento?-

-Investigo-

- a verdad que sigues siendo el "soldado perfecto", Heero Yuy, jajaja -

- ¬¬ -

-uh que carácter jajaja, y que te trae hasta mi humilde y hermoso hogar?-

-Renuncie al cuerpo de seguridad de Relena, y no conozco nada de tu colonia y averigüe tu dirección-

- Vaya, yo pensé que te habías olvidado de mi, porque ya con un año y un poco más y tú no me llamas, no mandas correos ni nada, los chicos están muy sentidos por lo mismo y..-

-ya cállate Duo-

Duo ya estaba desesperado, la situación lo estaba sobrepasando en su propio hogar, este tipo lo estaba callando, después de tanto tiempo sin noticias estaba ahí, en frente de el sin saber lo que había sufrido al darse cuenta que…yo lo amaba, justo cuando el se iba con ella.

-NO ME CALLES HEERO, no sabes cuanto odio que me calles así, si hablo es mi problema y si no me quieres escuchar puedes irte por donde entraste¿sabes? Relena te esta buscando, no deberías déjala sola, puede que ella no sea una molestia como yo siempre lo fui-_ "Rayos, creo que hará se va a ir¿Por qué no me callo?"_

-… no lo haré-

- lo siento yo… ¿Qué?-

- no volveré a callarte- Contesto tranquilamente a sorpresa del chico que estaba enfrente

-bu…bueno, muchas gracias Heero, yo no quería ser tan agresivo contigo, nunca vienes y yo te grito -…oye… ¿Qué harás en adelante? Por que tienes que dormir y también comer, lavar tu ropa, descansar y eso se hace en una casa o en un departamento-

- ya lo veré- dijo Heero mirando a su alrededor, cuando esperaba a Duo no tuvo la oportunidad de ver la totalidad del departamento. Era pequeño pero muy agradable, acogedor y claro…desordenado, ropa por todas lados, papeles con timbres de "IMPORTANTE" encima de la mesa y esas cosas imperdonables para el punto de vista del soldado perfecto.

-¿Desayunaste?- pregunto el trenzado con una gran sonrisa

-no, pero ya no es hora-

- no importa, tengo hambre ¿desayunas conmigo?-

-… esta bien-

Para hacer el desayuno Duo tuvo que desocupar la mesa, la cual tenía 5 tazas desde hace tal vez cuando¡¡¡ESTABAN PEGADAS!

Luego de luchar contra la basura acumulada y los líquidos solidificados en loza y mesa, tomaron asiento y esperaron que el agua hirviera.

"_Vamos Hee-chan U, di algo, no me gusta este silencio, es incomodo"_- pensaba Duo mientras jugaba con la punta de su trenza, Heero miraba el vacío, pero sus pensamientos estaban con su compañero.

-¿Heero?--pregunto mientras comía una tostada--¿Qué harás ahora?-

-ya te dije que lo veré pronto- contesto algo violento el ex-piloto, pero ¿porque?

-Bueno, pero no te enfades, era solo una pregunta, pues creí que te habías alejado de la señorita Relena por una misión o algo así, que seria lo mas lógico-

-No- tomando un sorbo de te

-Me encanta la comunicación que tenemos, pero creo que siempre fui así, no, lo había olvidado-

-hn-

-vamos, solo dime por que te alejaste de ella y te dejaré en paz, te prometo no hacer mas preguntas por hoy, dime que no fue por una misión y si no, porque?-_"necesito saberlo"_

-no y por que me tenía harto, hablaba demasiado-

-… "UPS"… ¿Cómo yo?-

- no mas preguntas¿recuerdas?-

-Rayos-_"odio eso"-_Heero ¿me ayudas a ordenar la cocina?-

-si-

Mientras lavaba las tazas Duo miraba a su recién llegado amigo, el cual secaba y guardaba con una habilidad única_…"tanto tiempo espere para esto y ahora no se que hacer"_ pensaba el Duo mirando el agua caer por la llave, pero fue interrumpido por una voz familiar.

-no desperdicies el agua, baka-

-si ¬/¬- ante el tono imperativo del comentario, Duo cerro de inmediato el grifo.

-Ahora saldré a buscar trabajo-

-¿en que? Por que como mesero o vendedor no sirves, no es que seas torpe ni nada de eso, sino que eres…algo corto de palabras y eso no les gusta a los clientes ¿con ese uniforme iras? No, saca ropa de mi armario-

-De programador computacional, espía, guardia de seguridad o experto en informática- comento Heero mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Duo a buscar ropa

- ese si es tu campo, amigo-dijo guiñando a su compañero.

Pasaron 5 minutos antes de que Heero hiciese su aparición, usaba un terno negro con una blusa color vino, que lo hacia ver sumamente impactante.

-Nos vemos, Duo- mientras se encaminaba a la puerta del departamento

-¡OYE!... bueno…volverás aquí, no?-preguntó tímidamente el trenzado con la cabeza agachada

-Si no encuentro algún sitio donde ubicarme, creo que si-

-Pero… por lo menos llamarás, bueno es que me gustaría que no desaparecieras como la ultima vez- dijo con un tono triste

-llamare-Dijo Heero dando la espalda a su amigo el cual no pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa esbozada por sus labios al momento de cerrar la puerta.

- Traigan a las siguientes personas; Quatre Raberba Winner, Presidente de las empresas Winner; Trowa Barton, Artista Circense; y Chang Wufei, Empleado de Preventers-dijo Relena

-Como usted diga, señorita- Contestaron al unísono dos soldados

-Los quiero antes de la junta aquí¿entendido?-

-si!-

-Heero… ¿Dónde estas?--suspiro la ex-Gobernante--eso no importa, te encontrare-

Quatre y Trowa se encontraban en la colonia L2, por lo cual fue fácil dar con ello, Wufei por su parte fue llamado expresamente lo antes posible, esa misma noche los 3 ex-pilotos estaban reunidos en una sala dentro del lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba Relena.

-Hola chicos! Tanto tiempo sin verles- dijo Quatre, el ultimo en llegar, aunque eran las 23:00, los chicos fueron persuadidos para ir.

Wufei y Trowa lo miraron fijamente, luego de un año todos habían cambiado mucho, tal como el chico árabe, lucia un traje muy ejecutivo azul marino, bastante sobrio, camisa celeste y corbata como el traje, el cabello mas corto de lo usual, antejos cuadrados y un maletín negro. Se veía mayor de lo que era y muy varonil.

-Lo de presidente te afecto, no?-dijo Wufei en vez de saludar

-Hola Quatre- se limito a decir Trowa

- Vengo de una reunión, yo también debo participar en la junta por la paz y tengo que ver las declaraciones, todo debe ser controlado- dijo muy serio Quatre, lo cual extraño al Trowa y lo puso a la defensiva.

- Claro, como magnate debes controlar todo lo que no sea favorable a tus negocios, no?-señalo el circense.

- No le hables así, Barton, no nos hemos visto en un año y un poco mas, trata de ser amable- respondió el chino ya bastante confundido e intrigado, nunca había visto a Trowa tan agresivo.

- No te preocupes, Wufei, sus palabras no me afectan, la verdad no me interesa su opinión sobre mis cosas-_"no después de lo que me hizo"_

_**/Flash-Back/**_

_Aeropuerto 10:35 AM, los cinco pilotos habían decidido retomar cada uno sus vidas, empezando por volver a sus respectivas colonias, ya se habían marchado Wufei, Heero, y Duo. Solo quedaba Trowa y Quatre esperando su salida. El árabe sabiendo que no vería al cirquero tan seguido decidió armarse de valor y encararles sus sentimientos… _

_-Trowa, yooo…yo quiero confesarte algo muy importante para mi antes de que nos separemos- Trowa lo observaba extrañado, ese nerviosismo no era TAN común en el._

_-Dime Quatre-_

_El 03 lo miraba directamente a los ojos, su corazón latía rápidamente, ya había comenzado, debía terminar de hablar…"Si me rechaza, no podré soportarlo" _

_- Yo…bueno, tu sabes que te debo mucho, me hiciste ver las cosas desde otro punto, me salvaste y te sacrificaste por ello- "ahhhhh, no puedo ir al grano"_

_-No te preocupes por eso, ya no importa, solo quiero que sigas tal cual eres, Prométemelo-_

_- Te lo prometo, pero aún tengo que decirte algo- estaba sumamente angustiado por la declaración, no era nada fácil._

_En la sala no había nadie mas que ellos, pues por el nuevo puesto de Quatre, tenía derecho a una sala privada para esperar su avión y claro, lo había compartido con sus ahora ex-compañeros de batalla. El lugar era muy elegante, sillones negros del mejor cuero, alfombra azul y vidrios polarizados, una pequeña mesa de Madera de Alerce tallada, realmente de gustos exquisitos._

_Trowa estaba ahí, en frete y el nada podía decir, desde hacia tiempo que sentía algo que no era una simple amistad, y obviamente ya lo había asumido, era homosexual, pero ¿lo seria, Trowa, el amor de su vida, esa era su gran duda, no resistiría el rechazo, pero tampoco podría soportar esconder lo que sentía _

"_si no lo puedo decir…no tengo otra opción que…" _

_Se acerco hasta donde estaba sentado el cirquero, se inclino sobre él y lo besó. Esto era lo que había soñado mucho tiempo, sentir los labios del latino contra los suyos, tan suaves y perfectos, era tan placentera la sensación que tenia que no se dio cuenta cuando las manos de Trowa tomaron su rostro, solo que fueron estas mismas las que lo alejaron de golpe, y entendió lo que pasaba…_

_-Quatre ¿Qué crees que haces?- Dijo con una mirada inquisidora_

_- Trowa, yo te amo- confesión realizada por el rubio con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sin que las derramase_

_-Yo…yo no soy gay y no puedo creer que tú lo seas- dijo parándose del sillón_

_- lo soy y yo te amo…solo a ti- dijo suplicante - no lo entiendes?_

_- No, la verdad es que no lo entiendo ni lo quiero entender, es mejor que te olvides de eso Quatre-_

_- Pero…-_

_- PASAJERON CON DESTINO A LA L3 POR FAVOR DIRIGIRSE A PABELLON 32, GRACIAS-_

_Ese es el vuelo del cirquero, el cual no dudo en irse, dejando a un chico llorando desconsoladamente en el medio de la sala_

_**/ Fin Flash-Back/**_

- Y que ha sido de sus vidas, he?- pregunto el chino tratando de calmar los ánimos

- Bueno como ya sabes, soy el presidente de las empresas Winner, luego de asumir, cree algunas otras asociarías comerciales y unos cuantos bancos- dijo seriamente el árabe, mientras se sentaba.

- Sigo en el circo y tú?-

- Trabajo en Preventers, nada más-

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que un soldado apareció en la sala para llevarlos donde Relena

- Buenas noches chicos- saludo con una sonrisa

- ¿para que nos convoco?- Pregunto el latino, ya de mal genio

- Bueno, veo que están algo apurados, los llame porque necesito encontrar a Heero Yuy, y como ustedes sus ex-compañeros, imagine que podrían saber algo de el-

- Esta perdido? Yuy desapareció?-pregunto un sorprendido Wufei

- La verdad si, lo hemos buscado exhaustivamente sin resultados, como jefe de mi guardia debo encontrarlo antes de la junta de pasado mañana-

- ¿Solo para eso nos llamó, porque se le perdió el novio, vaya perdida de tiempo- Reclamo el joven heredero - ¿Ya vio con Maxwell? Era su mejor amigo-

"_¿Maxwell? Eso es mío"_ pensó el chino

-Tal parece que ha Yuy no le interesa su trabajo, Srta. Relena, es mejor que no lo busque, por algo se fue, no?- Pronuncio Quatre

- No discutiré eso con UD, Joven Winner-

- Mejor, ya que no tengo tiempo para gastarlo de tal modo-

- Pues bien, eso era todo, si me disculpan, debo ir a trabajar, Con permiso-

Dicho esto, se retiro de la sala, quedando solo Quatre, Wufei y Trowa, estos dos últimos practícamele sorprendidos de la actitud del rubio.

- eh, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos- expreso Barton

-si- pronuncio quedamente el chino- _"esto no es normal, acá pasa algo…estos dos tienen algo"-_

Saliendo del hotel ninguno de los chicos hablaba, Wufei iba adelante y Trowa y Quatre atrás, lo que mas le extraño al ex-05 fue las actitudes de esos dos, no se miraban, no conversaban y SOLO cuando el les preguntaba algo ellos respondían con monólogos, pero siempre de manera hiriente por parte del rubio y ofuscada por el latino, "_¿Qué no eran buenos amigos?"_

Llegaron a la salida, pero ninguno pronunciaba palabra, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos…

- Bueno chicos, es hora de que me retire, debo presentarme ante la comitiva, nos vemos- el chino subió a su auto para dirigirse al cuartel, no podía llegar tarde, no mientras una bella dama lo esperaba, "bella dama" pensaba, esa mujer cuando quería podría ser hasta el mismo diablo, pero el sabia dominarla…

-Debo irme, adiós- dijo el árabe sin siquiera mirarlo, se dirigió a paso rápido al su limosina y le indico a su chofer dirigirse a su mansión.

"ahhhhh! Bueno mejor doy un paseo antes de llegar al circo", el chico latino aun tenia muchas cosas en mente para ir directo a su "hogar" y recibir las constantes preguntas de Catherine. Sus pasos lo condujeron a un estanque en medio de un bosque, el agua reflejaba la luna y las estrellas de una forma casi irreal, un lugar bastante lindo para ser todo recreado para que fuese la copia exacta de como sería en la tierra.

Se sentó en el pasto y miro a su alrededor, no había nadie, se dispuso a mirar el falso cielo estrellado, pensando el la actitud de su joven compañero rubio, si bien, el siempre fue expresivo y cariñoso, verlo de una perspectiva tan diferente, de cierta forma, le afectaba, ya que el prefería su antigua personalidad, pero ¿y a el, que es realmente lo que le importa? Si Quatre decidió ya no ser mas ese niño inocente, sensible y tierno, para pasar a ser amargado, insensible y frió, a el le daría igual, no?..Si era lo mejor, si el quería cambiar, haya el, y que todo siga su curso…pero no podía, el simplemente no podía dejar que eso sucediera, algo le decía que no era recomendable que el pequeño rubio siguiera por ese mal camino…

"_¿porque cambiaste tanto Quatre, extraño tu antigua forma de ser, aquella sensible y preocupada por los demás… ¿fue por como te respondí? No creí que te hiriera tanto, pero si es lógico Trowa, tu causaste todo esto"-_ aun podía recordar aquellos ojos agua-marina nublados por las lagrimas, expresando dolor, tristeza y el solo lo miro como bicho raro, y se hacia decir su amigo, ja, pero porque el, porque precisamente Quatre se tenia que enamorar de el? Y porque el pensaba en esto, es cierto, lo extraño, pero es que como acercarse a el, cuando el mismo se encargo de no volver a verlo, a pesar de que su vida cambio totalmente sin el rubio.

"_¿Qué me sucede? A MI NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES, pero tengo la necesidad de ver a Quatre de la antigua manera, es normal somos amigos, pero ¿porque siento que cuando no estoy con el todo es tan trivial?...definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco, pero eso si…"_

-Yo no soy gay-

Ya era tarde, alrededor de la 1 de la madrugada y tenia que ir al circo, mañana tendrían función y debía practicar en la mañana para ello.

- Creo que me iré a dormir, ahhhhhhhh, ya es tarde- se dijo Duo antes de cambiarse de ropa por su pijama de ositos ., el cual tenia siempre abierto ya que le molestaba al dormir, se acostó sobre las sabanas y cerro sus bellos ojos violeta

"_bien, el soldado perfecto no va a venir, de seguro encontró otro lugar donde vivir y un trabajo, claro, luego desaparecerá como hasta ahora, el nunca va a cambiar y…"_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido proveniente de la puerta de la cocina, tomó su arma y sigilosamente fue donde se originaba aquel sonido_…"Shinigami nunca será robado"_ pensó antes de lanzarse sobre una figura en la oscuridad de su cocina…

- BAKA! Sal de encima-

- Heero?-

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

- Nop pero pensé que no volverías ¿no encontraste trabajo?

- Te contestare si primero te bajas de mí-

"Ups" el trenzado había olvidado en donde se encontraba, Heero totalmente en el piso de espaldas y Duo sentado sobre sus caderas, el encuentre era algo comprometedor y el joven de ojos violáceos se sonrojos de sobremanera al pensar bien, en la forma en la que estaban, TAN concentrado estaba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Heero lo llamaba insistentemente…

-Duo, acaso no piensas pararte?- ya con bastante enojo en su voz

-eh, a claro, gomen ne, Hee-chan ., es que estoy medio dormido y toy lentito por el sueñooooooo ahhhhhhhh…-

El trenzado se levanta y le tiende una mano al chico estoico, este le corresponde, el contacto no fue ni tan breve ni tan largo, pero si lo suficientes para sentir corrientes eléctricas viajando por sus cuerpos…

"_¡Pero que demonios?"_ pensó Heero…_"debe haber una ventana abierta"_su corazón latía apresuradamente ante aquel simple contacto.

- Bueno como ya llegaste, me voy a dormir- _"no aguanto, no aguanto el tenerlo tan cerca tratando de actuar con normalidad"- _Buenas noches Hee-chan

-hn-

-¿Heero?-

- ah, buenas noches Duo-

- Ahí esta mejor, ves que puedes hablar .-

El chico de ojos azul cobalto se sienta en la oscuridad en la cocina, antes de que llegase su "animado" compañero, se estaba preparando un sándwich.

"_Ese baka se fui y no alcance a decirle que me iré" _pensó luego de comer, _"bueno, debió de dar por hecho que me quedaría"_, se puso de pie y fue a le habitación de Duo para despedirse. Esa tarde había encontrado trabajo como programador de computadoras y consiguió también un departamento… en el mismo edificio que su compañero trenzado, ya que el conserje, al verlo salir del depto de su amigo, le pregunto el porque de su presencia, luego de una fría explicación fuel el quien le ofreció el 66-B.

"_será mejor que hable con el"_

_CONTINUARA…._

_Notas:_

_Bueno, segundo fic que tengo, solo que ahora tengo el agrado de presentarlo con una amiga muy querida…sí Hee-chan…perdón…ahora es Osiris…me quedo muy mono el nombre jajaja, bueno espero que les haya gustado, se que el principio es un poco fome conforme vaya pasando, espero ir mejorando con mi amiga…DUDAS-CONSULTAS-SUGERENCIAS-ADVERTENCIAS DE MUERTE-ETC….SON BIENVENIDAS...GRACIAS A QUIENES LEAN ESTE FIC, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS..._

_Namis _


	2. capitulo 2

_**Descubriendo…Que Te Amo**_

_**By: ArwencitaGadriel y Osiris **_

Parejas:

Heero x Duo

Quatre x Trowa

Simbología:

- - Dialogo

"" _Pensamientos_

_**/ Flash back / **_

Gundam wing no nos pertenece si no a su creador... solo usamos sus personajes para una entretención sana sin fines de lucro.

Nota:…Este Fanfic contiene escenas fuertes no aptas para todo público…por su atención…Muchas Gracias…y Disfruten jajaja...

FIC ESCRITO CON **OSIRIS**... O **Hee-chan**... tb es lindo jajaja

Capitulo 2

Entro a la habitación de Duo a oscuras, como era de esperarse, todo estaba hecho un desorden, la ropa tirada en el suelo, en su velador unos 3 platos sucios con un contenido extraño, no apto para tocar, 5 vasos y cubiertos en el mismo estado. Las cortinas abiertas dejaban que el lugar se ventilara, como no, con tremendo zoológico hacia falta, aunque ya fuese de noche, no impedía iluminar el lugar y a cierto muchacho trenzado. Estaba durmiendo boca abajo dejando ver su esbelta figura, su cabello esparcido por la cama sin su usual trenza, sus caderas estaban cubiertas con su hermosa sabana negra.

Heero sintió perderse en aquella figura tan frágil y angelical, en su cara se podía apreciar una débil sonrisa, que se perdió al instante al recordad que hacia allí…

"Baka…mejor lo despierto para avisar que me voy"

-Duo…

-zhnm…

-Duo…

- smpljrd..shhh... zzz-

- Duo me voy….adiós-

-Si…también quiero pastel…con mayonesa y manjar…ahzzzmm-

-..-

Cerro la puerta con cuidado, pensando que seguramente su amigo no se acordaría de nada…como única medida, decidió escribirle una nota. Se dirige a la salita y saca un papel del talonario de recados (N/a: ese que se tienen al lado de los teléfonos para anotar mensajes o recados) y anota un simple y claro mensaje…

"_Duo, Me voy, gracias"_

_Heero_

Leyéndola por ultima vez la coloca sobre la mesa de la cocina, dirigiendo a la habitación de Duo, le hecho una ultima mirada antes de irse.

Saliendo del departamento, se dirige a la pieza del conserje para poner en claro, sobre cierta habitación desocupada del mismo edificio. El anciano era muy amable y enseguida le rento el depto q estaba justamente arriba de la del trenzado... "las cosas de la vida"- penso.

Entro en el lugar, encendiendo la luz, recorrió el lugar con la mirada, era idéntica a la del trenzado solo que esta estaba ordenada, tenia cortinas blancas, las de Duo-chan eran negras, pero la distribución era la misma, comedor y living juntos, una pequeña cocina, la habitación y el baño, bastante amplio, con ducha teléfono y tina grande.

Desempaco lo que de verdad necesitaba, su portátil y algunas cosas como ropa e implementas íntimos, lo justo y necesario para un piloto, bueno Ex piloto. Toda esa noche trabajaría en un proyecto de una empresa en la cual él fue contratado, era fácil, ya que los datos y manejo era su área.

--------------------------------------------

Estaba el... en medio de las penumbras de su habitación, recostado en su cama, con la mirada perdida, y su mente hundida en el placer que lo embargaba... unas manos hábiles lo despojaban de sus ropas, mientras que unos labios buscaban refugio en su pecho... los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta sin siquiera pedir permiso, le daban la pauta a seguir para aquel amante, no resistiendo mas, lo toma de la barbilla y lo besa con una ferviente pasión, sentía su mano recorriendo su excitado cuerpo, las vestimentas estaba ya hechas historia en el suelo, ambos cuerpos desnudos estaban disfrutando de la proximidad tan intima y tan deseada desde hace mucho tiempo...

-He..e..rooo..ahhh-

El chico estoico besaba, tocaba, marcaba cada parte del trenzado, desde el fino cuello marfil hasta el vientre de este... una de sus manos descendía hasta llegar a la excitación misma de Duo, y molestándolo un poco...solo apretaba y soltaba, mientas el ex - 02 gemía de placer..

- Hee-chan... ba... kaaahhh... -

- sonrisa lujuriosa ten pa... cien...cia...Duo- y sin mas... tomo el miembro de del trenzado y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente mientras q una de sus manos iba en dirección a su entrada para prepararlo, introdujo el primer dedo-

-ahh-

Ya no solo lamía, ahora lo introducía en su boca, dándole placer y viendo la cara del chico, con las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, respirando agitadamente... acelero el ritmo mientras introducía un segundo dedo y luego el tercero, sintiendo el palpitar del sexo del trenzado... impuso una velocidad mayor... quería hacer llegar a Duo al clímax, darle todas las sensaciones mas placenteras que este pudiese experimentar, ahora que tenia la oportunidad, no la dejaría pasar. Se esmero mas en su labor. el trenzado ya no solo gemía, si no que gritaba su nombre cada vez mas fuerte y seguido, le gustaba lo que hacia Heero...

- Hee..roo.. ahh... ya no ahhh...HEEROOO!-

Grito descargando toda su semilla en el interior de la boca del ex –01, se sentía en las nubes, con los ojos cerrados, rindiéndose a aquellas sensaciones tan, placenteras, tan excitantes, q lo habían dejado agotado, se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos hasta q sintió como algo se encontraba en su entrada, sin animarse a introducirse.

Abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a ojiazul quien lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, se inclino ligeramente sobre Duo para depositar un pequeño beso...

- Estas cansado?-

- no me retes sonrisa lujuriosa -

- entonces prepárate para lo mejor-

y sin mas, introdujo lentamente su miembro en la entrada del trenzado, mientras q este, estaba totalmente rígido, con sus manos aferradas a la colcha, pero lentamente se fue acostumbrando a la invasión, que del dolor paso a ser placentera...

Cuando estuvo totalmente adentro de su niño, empezó a moverse, produciendo miles de sensaciones al ex –02, que gemía su nombre una y otra vez, le pedía que aumentase la velocidad, y él, obviamente acato las ordenes, sintiéndose cada vez mas desesperado debido a la exquisita estreches del trenzado...

- heeee..rooo.. ahh- decía mientras el vaivén de sus cuerpos subían cada vez mas de intensidad al igual que los gemidos, ya no eran sino gritos, cargados de emociones que explotaban de alguna manera... hasta q intento moverse para quedar mas cómodo y lo único q sintió fue el dolor de haber caído en algo... duro?... q pasaba ahí... no... no podía ser... se pellizco la mejilla... claroo...TODO HABIA SIDO UN BENDITO SUEÑO Y LO PEOR ES SU MIEMBRO DOLIA POR LA EXITACIÓN.. AHHHHH!... se paro despacio aun aturdido hasta q sintió algo húmedo en la entrepierna... "no... porque a mí... no puede ser!"

Se dirigió con paso rápido a la cocina para prender el calefón, y darse una ducha... aunque pensadolo bien... una de agua fría le hacia falta, así q regreso a su habitación, pero algo le llamo la atención... ¿ Donde estará Heero, se suponía q el se quedaría ahí... en fin... debió salir hacia algún lugar... conociéndolo...

Saco de sus cajones unas toallas, ropa interior limpia y se fue al baño.

Ya en la ducha... miro a su "pequeño amigo"... y bueno... tenia q compensarlo así q sin mas, empezó a masturbarse.

Cuando ya termino de ducharse, se coloco su ropa interior, y prosiguió a secarse su cabello con la toalla... obviamente.. Cuidaba mucho su larga cabellera.

Salió rumbo a su pieza a vestirse.

" Pantalones negros... Mm... siiii, a ver y una playera negra... sip... así me veo genial.. e irresistible U" listo y arreglado. Se coloco su perfume y su desodorante, pues era un chico y debía oler rico jajaja y estar presentable.

-grrrrrr- su estomago hizo acto de presencia- Creo q si necesito comida, creo q algo debo tener- Llego a la cocina, aun adormilado, y antes de q viese la despensa se fijo q habia un papel en la mesa, sin mas lo tomo y lo leyo...

"_Duo, Me voy, gracias"_

Heero 

- DONDEE, ahhh rayos este baka se va y no dice donde siquiera!- dijo golpeando al mesa con su puño, su gran oportunidad estaba perdida, estaba muy frustrado, sabia que se iría... PERONO TAN PROTNOOOO! PORQUE ESA MISMA NOCHEEE!

--------------------------------------------

Su dedo estaba sobre el timbre del 203, so sabia bien si era correcto haber llegado hasta ahí, dudaba que estos intentos llevaran a algo. Toco el timbre y su mente le ordeno esconderse, debió estar seguro que era él, pues aun era buscado. Un chico de cabello largo y castaño, con ojos violetas salió de aquel depto con una gran sonrisa, pero los ojos aun medios dormidos, al no ver a nadie cerró la puerta.

- Duo- dijo en voz baja, se acerco lentamente al depto y escucho al chico hablar por el otro lado de la puerta, espero pacientemente unos minutos y toco otra vez.

Al escuchar el timbre se levanto de la silla en la cual estaba sentado con ambas manos en la cabeza, y la vista fija en el infinito, fue por inercia, pues sabia q nadie estaría "solo bromas"

- Quién rayos molesta a esta hora un Domingo!- al abrir la puerta su mirada quedo fija en unos hermosos ojos verdes- T-Trowaa! Amigoooooo, tanto tiempooo!

El chico latino no pudo saludar, pues su ex compañero lo abrazo de inmediato, para luego hacerlo pasar a su pequeño hogar.

- Que alegría verte, luego de un año, ¿qué haz hecho? Veo q creciste, jajaja siempre fuiste él mas alto no?

- Hola Duo- dijo sentándose en el sillón- a mi tb me alegra verte.

- que te trae por aquí? Cómo supiste donde vivo?

- lo averigüe, vengo para hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante, algo que solo tu puedes saber-

- Vaya- dijo serio Duo- ¿qué pasa? ¿ La paz esta amenazada?- dijo en un tono divertido mientras se subía al sillón donde estaba sentado y ponía una pose super- heroica.

- no Duo, u.uU, nada de eso, con la junta esta casi asegurada por mucho tiempo-

- que alivio ¬¬- decía cínicamente recordando a Relena-

- Es por otra cosa, es por alguien-

- quien?

- necesito de tu ayuda con urgencia, ¿por casualidad no haz visto a Quatre?

- mmm, nopes, desde hace mucho que no lo veo, me pareció extraño que el no me llamara luego de la guerra, pero pense que estaba muy ocupado con su nuevo cargo... ¿por qué? ¿ a ti tampoco te llamo?

- No, ni lo hará-

- ¿quieres encontrarlo? Sé donde vive, no he perdido de vista a ninguno XD-

- Ese es mi problema, ya lo encontré- al decir esto Trowa no pudo disimular su angustia. Duo lo miro fijamente pero no entendió el sentido de sus palabras.

- No comprendo, explícate bien-

- Es otra persona, no lo reconocerías si lo vieras, es muy frío, así como lo es Heero, pero con rencor en sus ojos-

El trenzado río al oír eso, ¿Quatre como Heero? Eso era imposible, era como si el hielo se asemejara al fuego, simplemente no podía ser.

- jajaja, vamos amigo, no estarás exagerando? Puede que este mas maduro, pero como Heero, es imposible-

- Pero así es, yo lo vi, lo sentí... -

Duo sintió que era verdad lo que su amigo decía, se veía muy preocupado

- Pero ¿porque, vamos, Quatre siempre fue él más tierno y gentil, con sentimientos puros sin rencor

- Lo sé Duo, pero las personas cambian- Trowa trato de justificar la actitud de Quatre, pero sabia q si quería ayuda del trenzado tenia que decir la verdad.

- No, no así como me lo describes, algo tiene que haber pasado- el chico de ojos violetas estaba preocupado ¿cómo su amigo había cambiado tanto?

- enciende la tv-

- para que?

- solo hazlo, veras de lo que te estoy hablando-

Duo encendió la tv y se sentó al lado de Trowa, en ese momento los mas importantes lideres de la junta por la paz, estaba allí, Se podía ver ahí a Relena y junto a ella a un chico... ERA QUATREE, Pero ya no mostraba aquel brillo en los ojos, que lo caracterizaba, estaba serio, con un rígido traje negro. No era necesario escucharlo hablar para darse cuenta que ya no era él, sino otra persona.

Reportero : Señor Winner, acá para tv colonia, ¿cuáles son los planes de su corporación con respecto a la paz?

- Económicamente la guerra no es una opción favorable, el gasto en armas bélicas y MS hace que las naciones y las colonias no invierten en las empresas, es por esto que la paz debe ser protegida, las batallas y enfrentamientos no tienen cabida en los planes de éxito comercial de ninguna sociedad- dijo el rubio sin perder en ninguno momento la seriedad ni el aire de indiferencia.

- es verdad, no es mas que la sombra de Q-men – dijo triste el trenzado al escuchar sus frías declaraciones.

- eso no es todo- Trowa ya estaba preparado para contarle todo a Duo- sé el motivo

- Sabes? Debe ser algo muy grave-

- lo es, lo rechace de la peor forma-

- QUEE! Cómo que lo rechazaste? ¿Porque? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?-

- Quatre se enamoro... de mi y yo lo rechace, como si hubiese sido homofobico cuando me lo dijo, no quería hacerlo pero no supe como reaccionar, y ahora verlo así de frío me hace sentir como el hombre más nefasto del mundo-

- ya veo, debió ser muy duro para él-

- Duo ¬¬-

- y más sí él es Hipersensible-

- Duo ¬¬U-

- Muy sentimental y dulce como un niño-

- Duo ¬¬X-

- Dime Trowa -

- No estas ayudando ¬¬-

- Gomen...que quieres q haga por ti?-

- yo.. no lo sé, no sé que hacer con lo que respecta a Quatre, lo único que quiere es no ver mas esa mirada llena de rencor, si no ver sus pre... ejem, tiernos ojos que mostraban vida y brillo como antes-

- si eh... "con que casi dice preciosos, eso es algo, quizás a Trowa si le atrae Quatre después de todo, pero este no lo sabe... interesante..."

- y a ti que té pasa ¬¬?-

- a mi.. nadaaaa )

- si claro... u.uU ... pero bueno, dime que hago?-

- este... Trowa, es muy difícil, pues un... un rechazo, no es fácil de enmendar, necesitas tiempo, muchoooo tiempo, para aceptar a la a persona que le rechazo y más, perdonar aquel que le hizo trizas el corazón, y mas si hablamos de Quatre y de TODO lo sensible que es, bueno, es mas difícil, es el asunto, pero tu Trowa, en verdad, que

sientes por Quatre, es necesario saber eso-

- pues, no lo se, creo que es como lo que tu sientes por Heero, no, una fuerte amistad-

"si supieras"- pues Trowa, no creo que sea lo mismo conmigo-

¿?

- Cuándo trataste mal a Quatre por ser homosexual... ya es cierto que te sentiste mal por ello, pero de verdad eres homofobico?-

- La verdad?-

- si la verdad, confiesa-

- pues no, Duo, no lo soy, al contrario, acepto ese tipo de relaciones-

- yaa, y "complicado, Trowa no da indicio de nada, debo saber si por lo menos gusta de Q-chan" si Quatre te...-

TOC...TOC...

- Quién puede serrr!-

- no esperas a nadie?-

- pues nop-

- abre la puerta-

- okas-

- u.uU-

Mientras el trenzado se dirigía a la puerta, pensaba en la manera de resolver menudo problema, algo le decía q Trowa se interesaba por Quatre, y no como mero amigo, pero no podía decirle nada, o sino el cirquero se asustaría y le daría otro rechazo como ese... mmm..

TOC...TOC

- ya voy, ya voy, que no pueden esperar..-

- a ver que se le ofre... HEEROO!-

- hn-

- H-Heero que haces aquí, pense q no te vería por acá y ...

- Duo-

- sip ?-

- Cállate-

- ¬¬-

El Ex –01 entro en el depto de Duo sin esperar que se le invitara, cuando miro hacia el sillón y vio sentado a Trowa, le pareció como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en todo el estomago y además sentía su cuerpo arder y sin poder controlar sus emociones dio media vuelta, miro a Duo tan fríamente y salió dando un gran portazo y dejando a al trenzado con un signo de interrogación en la frente.

- q bicho le pico?-

- Duo-

- Sí?-

Trowa había llegado a donde se encontraba el 02 y le miro

- Desde cuando vez a Heero?-

- ehh... porque lo preguntas?-

- pues porque el otro día Relena nos pregunto que si habíamos visto a Heero, a Quatre y Wufei también, y cuando le dijimos q no lo respondió q tu tampoco-

- ahh, lo que pasa amigo Trowa, es que en verdad no lo había visto, el mismo día en que Relena me mando a llamar con sus "amiguitos" y que yo le respondiera q no sabia donde taba el baka de Heero, me vine a mi depto el ya estaba en el-

- mm-

- que?

- nada, y porque se veía molesto?-

- y yo que se, vamos Trowa, tu lo conoces, sabes que el siempre se ve molesto... y mas conmigo- su tono de voz era cada vez menos audible, cosa que extraño al 03

- porque mas contigo?

- eh?

- porque mas contigo, Duo?

- eh, eto, bueno veras, siempre me ha tratado con mas indiferencia y molestia que los demás, debido a que debo ser un estorbo y una molestia para él, en la época de las misiones por ser el que mas fallaba y eso, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse debido a las lagrimas que querían escapar

- Duo, que te pasa?-

- Nada, tro-amigo, snif, tu tranquilo- decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

- Duo-

- amigo, estoy bien, enserio, además debemos ver como resolver tu problema-

- de acuerdo.. pero no ahora-

- q pasa?

- es tarde, hoy tengo función-

- pues para mi nop jeje-

- bueno me tengo q ir-

- que te parece si nos juntamos mañana a las 12 en el parque central?-

- ok, nos vemos, y Duo... -

- sip?-

- se puntual ¬¬ -

- jajaja esta bien-

Duo abrió la puerta para q su amigo se fuese, cuando ya había doblado por la escalera, la cerro, recargándose en ella, mirando hacia el piso, se fijo que había una pequeña tarjeta, la observo bien y se dio cuenta, que era de Heero, tenia escrito su numero telefónico, correo, su descripción de cargo, el cual se sentaba de maravilla, y su fotografía.

"vaya q si sale bien, con esa cara tan seria jajaja, pero realmente sexy"

Bueno intentaría llamar, tenia que hablar con el y que le dijiese que fue lo q paso hace un rato.

Lo intento, pero no le contestaron, siguió insistiendo e insistiendo, y nada... pero continuo, no supo cuanto pero seguía marcando... quería hablarle, la verdad es que la mirada que le había dirigido, le dolió bastante...

Toc Toc

Colgó rápidamente, esperanzado de que Heero estuviese tocando, así que corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero en vez de recibir el duro semblante del chico estoico, un pañuelo le cubrió la nariz y la boca, y lo hacia perder el sentido lentamente, hasta ya no tener conciencia de si mismo, llevándolo a un sueño

Sujeto 1: Jefe, aquí está- mostrando el cuerpo inerte del trenzado

Jefe: si, lo veo, pero mejor divirtámonos un rato con él antes de llevárselo a la señorita Relena

Sujeto 2: excelente idea Sr.

Continuara...

Jajaja acá otro capitulo mas.. see... bueno Heero no cumplió su promesa de no callar mas a Duo, pero bueno, las costumbres son difíciles de dejar. En fin, esperamos que este capitulo les haya gustado, es mas corto que el anterior, creo, pero va con igual de cariño para ustedes, no se pierdan el próximo que estará fuerte, eso no mas, no me dejan darles un adelanto, nos vemos y gracias por leernos ;)

Respondiendo a los Reviews

Akane Himura: bueno ya vendra el dulce y tierno quatre q a tods nos gusta...ojala u.uU...jajajja nop, pero en serio, aun falta ;), y bueno trowa tendra aun mas tiempo para saber q es lo q le pasa con Q-chan... como si no fuese obvio jajaja XD!. Pero bueno, ojala disfrutes este capitulo, nos vemos y gracias por tu comentario.

Ryoko Yuy: bueno jeje... teníamos que hacer un cambio de personalidad de Quatre para q la historia funcionase, es cierto q cambio mucho, pero esta vez, era necesario, y bueno este fic lo escribimos dos personas.. lo increíble es q estuviéramos de acuerdo para cambiar a Q-chan oO!.. jajaj pero bueno muchas gracias por tu comentario y acá esta el segundo capitulo, ojalá te haya gustado

Bueno se me cuidan y que estén muy bien -


End file.
